Tentang Takdir
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Ada kalanya kenangan pahit di masa lalu yang membentuk orang-orang di masa kini. Entah, dia ingin meraih secerca cahaya lalu memperbaiki hidup atau malah memilih beraliansi dengan kegelapan dan menuntut balas. Seperti Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka. Berasal dari masa lalu yang sama namun memilih jalan yang berbeda untuk dilalui.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **Tentang Takdir ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Crime; Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tentang Takdir**

Bunyi sirine menggema seantero Las Vegas. Puluhan mobil polisi dan ambulans berbaris acak di Leona Street pukul 04.25 dini hari. Teriakan histeris serta tatapan nanar orang-orang lalu lalang tidak berhenti menemani pekerjaan polisi-polisi Las Vegas. Garis polisi mulai dipasangi di sekeliling bangunan tua bercat merah marun dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip warna-warni khas kafe-kafe. LIVE CAFE. Begitulah tulisan balok besar di atap bangunan itu tertera. Cukup menandakan bahwa bangunan itu adalah sebuah kafe tempat orang dewasa mampir mengusir penat setelah bergelut dengan pekerjaan sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Namun malang, nasib buruk kompak berpihak pada semua pengunjung kafe itu malam ini. 23 orang ditemukan tewas termasuk pelayan kafenya. Bukan kebakaran hebat yang merenggut nyawa mereka. Bukan juga bangunan runtuh karena tornado atau angin ribut. Lebih-lebih bukan karena pesawat yang salah mendarat, atau bus yang salah parkir. Muka pucat, mulut menganga mengeluarkan cairan putih dan tangan di dada memegangi luka tembakan. Semua yang tewas di sana berpose yang sama. Sudah pasti mereka dibunuh.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya terjadi pembunuhan dalam minggu ini," salah seorang polisi senior bermonolog, "Dan ini yang paling sadis." sambungnya sambil mengelus-elus jenggotnya. Nampaknya dia berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan siapa dalang dari peristiwa ini.

"Pembunuhan ini direncanakan!" satu lagi polisi bermonolog. Yang ini tampaknya lebih muda. Raut wajahnya begitu serius memperhatikan tiap-tiap mayat yang sudah berselimutkan kantong jenazah. Para mayat dinaikkan ke ambulans untuk segera diotopsi di rumah sakit.

Sementara pihak ambulans mengantar para korban ke rumah sakit, pihak polisi masih harus berlalu-lalang di Live Cafe. Mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya informasi dan bukti. Sayang, tidak ada sidik jari ataupun jejak pelaku yang dapat ditemukan. Pembunuhnya melalukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tetap membiarkan suasana kafe bersih dan rapi. Bahkan darah korban tidak ada yang berserakan di lantai. Pembunuhnya sudah mengatur tangan korban-korbannya untuk diletakkan di dada, maksud menahan agar darah bekas tembakannya tidak membuncah kemana-mana. Sepertinya si pembunuh sangat menjaga kebersihan lingkungan. Tapi cairan putih yang kompak keluar dari mulut semua korban mengundang misteri. Semuanya mengeluarkan bau kopi latte tapi mereka tewas bukan karena keracunan yang disebabkan oleh jenis minuman penghilang kantuk itu. Dari data penyidikan, hanya ada 8 korban yang memesan kopi jenis latte, semuanya adalah pria paruh baya dengan jas hitam ala bos besar perusahaan.

Bersamaan dengan terbitnya fajar, para polisi bersama-sama menuju mobil kebanggaan mereka. Membawa semua barang bukti sekaligus tanda tanya di masing-masing kepalanya tentang kasus ini.

Ada satu polisi yang paling gelisah air mukanya sedari tadi. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pangkatnya Letnan meski usianya baru akan menginjak 25 tahun. Tangan kekarnya memijit-mijit keningnya sambil sesekali menganalisa buku catatannya.

'Ada yang ganjil' batinnya.

Tiga kasus pembunuhan berturut-turut yang sama sekali belum terselesaikan. Bukan jumlah kasusnya yang ganjil, bagaimanapun Las Vegas adalah kota metropolitan dimana kriminal bisa terjadi kapan saja. Tapi dari hasil corat-coret sang letnan di buku catatannya, dia tidak menemukan satu bukti pun yang mengarah kepada pembunuhnya kecuali kejanggalan pada tempat kejadian perkara. Analisanya mengatakan bahwa semua pembunuhan itu terjadi di kafe.

Anehnya lagi, setiap korban pembunuhan pasti akan mengeluarkan bau kopi latte yang menyeruak dari badan mereka. Tidak salah lagi, pelaku dari ketiga pembunuhan beruntun ini adalah orang yang sama. Sasuke Uchiha menyimpan praduganya sendiri. Dia butuh dari sekadar insting dan nalar untuk membuktikannya. Adrenalinnya berpacu. Dia tidak sabar untuk sampai di meja kerjanya dan menganalisa kejanggalan yang dia temukan. Malam ini akan dihabiskannya untuk mencari titik terang dari kebuntuan kasus ini.

"Oh sial!" ada yang menggerutu di ujung ruangan kantor kepolisian Las Vegas. Rupanya itu si letnan rupawan. Cahaya lampu yang tepat berada di atas meja kerjanya menyoroti kulit putihnya yang dipenuhi peluh karena bergelut dengan kertas analisanya.

Kasus pertama terjadi di kafe kecil di Reverse Street. Kejadiannya pukul 14.23. Ada 6 korban yang ditemukan tewas tertembak saat membuka pintu keluar usai menyantap kopi di siang hari. Saksi mata menyatakan kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak ada suara tembakan yang memicu kegaduhan, korban begitu saja jatuh tergeletak tepat di depan kafe. Dalam kasus ini, semua korbannya merupakan mantan petinggi polisi Las vegas. Anehnya, tercium bau khas latte saat pemeriksaan para korban, seperti mereka telah dilumuri parfum yang sama sebelum dibunuh. Hal ini tentu saja membuat gempar mengingat korbannya bukanlah orang biasa.

Kasus kedua terjadi di kafe terkenal di Las Vegas. Rollin' Rock Cafe di Summerline Street. Korban pembunuhan ditemukan tewas di toilet kafe dengan luka tembak di kepala. Menurut saksi mata yang notabene adalah petugas kebersihan di kafe tersebut, tepat pukul 15.15 suara teriakan wanita terdengar dari dalam toilet. Sang petugas kebersihan kemudian mendobrak pintu toilet dan mendapati korban sudah dalam keadaan terkulai di lantai. Pada kasus ini, sang korban juga menyebarkan aroma latte lewat _lotion_ yang dipakainya.

Kasus ketiga, kasus yang baru-baru terjadi tadi. Semua korban mengeluarkan aroma latte dari mulut mereka.

"Kenapa semua korban berbau latte?!" tangan Sasuke kembali mencatat—menganalisa.

Rasa-rasanya pelaku sengaja meninggalkan jejak berupa aroma latte. Tapi kenapa? Padahal latte adalah jenis kopi yang paling disukai Sasuke. Aromanya selalu menuntun otaknya untuk membayangkan satu wajah.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke membelalak. Mulutnya menganga. Ekspresinya berubah pucat pasih. Dia menelan ludah. Napasnya melambat. Dadanya nyeri. Irisnya melirik ragu-ragu pada cakaran penyelesaian kasusnya. Tangannya gemetaran memegang balpoin.

"T-tidak mungkin!" umpat Sasuke.

Dia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menulis banyak-banyak di kertas. Sasuke Uchiha memaksa otaknya bekerja mencari tahu kalau dugaannya pada seseorang adalah salah. Tapi pikirannya sedang lancar-lancarnya sekarang. Dia begitu saja menuliskan semua angka-angka pada kasusnya.

14 23 6 15 15 1 04 25 23 8

Jika angka-angka tersebut diterjemahkan ke dalam susunan abjad maka akan terbentuk susunan huruf NWFOOAEYWH. Jemari Sasuke bergerak menyusun huruf-huruf tersebut. Ada kata WHO dan NOW yang terbentuk. Tersisa huruf F, A, E, dan Y. Jika FAE tidak dapat dirangkaikan membentuk satu kata, bisa jadi dapat membentuk satu huruf. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah dengan menambah rangkaian huruf tersebut. Itu artinya 6+1+4 akan menghasilkan angka 11. Dalam abjad, 11 sama dengan huruf K.

"Dimana letak K dan Y dalam susunan kalimatnya?" tanyanya pada udara kosong di depannya.

"Bisa saja pelakunya ingin menyampaikan pesan Who Now yang berarti akan ada pembunuhan selanjutnya yang dia rencanakan. Atau jika aku memasukkan K menjadi Who Know yang berarti korban-korban ini saling berkaitan dan pelakunya sengaja memberi kode kepada polisi untuk menebak korban selanjutnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan huruf Y? Ah, sial!"

Sasuke menenggelamkan sejenak kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya. Cenat cenut di kepala sudah ia rasakan semenjak bergelut dengan kasus ini. Matanya sedikit terpejam, ia ingin tidur saja sekarang.

"Who now y, who know y, who y now, who y know, y now who, y know who." ucapnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar. Lalu, alisnya terangkat sebelah, "T-tunggu sebentar..."

"Y KNOW WHO?!" teriaknya mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Kompak iris orang-orang di ruangan itu memandanginya.

"Hoi, Teme, ada apa?" tanya seorang polisi berambut jabrik _orange._

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Tangannya justru menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Lalu dengan segera mengambil jas mantelnya dan berlari meninggalkan kantor kepolisian.

"Aku harus mencarinya. Pelakukanya tidak mungkin dia!"

Langkah kakinya menuntun dia singgah pada kafe lama di ujung jalan Harrison Avenue. Paradise Cafe. Buru-buru dia masuk menelusuri tiap inci ruangan kafe. Dia hapal betul tempat ini. Setiap inci dari kafe ini belum ada yang berubah total. Masih persis seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu di mana kafe ini tidak lebih dari kedok pemerintah untuk memperbudak anak-anak. Ya, dahulu, di bawah pemerintahan yang otoritas, Las Vegas menjadi wilayah yang khas akan perbudakan. Rakyat miskin—orang dewasa dan anak-anak dibiarkan bekerja siang malam membangun jalan, jembatan, bahkan melayani kaum borjuis. Mirisnya, mereka dipekerjakan secara sukarela, tidak ada satu pun yang diberi upah.

"Ah sial! Kenapa aku yakin sekali akan bertemu dia di sini!" gerutunya. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di ujung ruangan. Matanya dibiarkan tertutup. Penat menyelimutinya dan dia butuh istirahat saat ini.

Namun usahanya untuk tidur gagal total saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari samping. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang sepinggang yang dibiarkan terurai. Dia tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Senyum yang manis sekali. Tanpa dipersilahkan, dia begitu saja duduk di samping Sasuke, memanggil pelayan lalu memesan dua cangkir kopi latte.

Letnan tampan dibuat membeku olehnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang sampai dia sadar bahwa gadis inilah yang sedang dia cari-cari.

"Kau... Apa maumu?!" bentak Sasuke. Wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan ekspresi marah luar biasa.

"Begitukah kau menyambut teman lama?" balas gadis pirang itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kasus pembunuhan..."

"Ah, kopinya datang!" gadis itu tampak kegirangan menyambut dua cangkir kopi yang diantarkan pelayan.

"Minumlah dulu, kau kelihatan lelah sekali" ujarnya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini!' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya orang yang dia prediksi dalang dari tiga kasus pembunuhan di Las Vegas menawarkannya secangkir kopi dengan senyum manis yang berhasil mencampuradukkan perasaannya.

"Tadi kau mau cerita apa?" tanya si pirang usai menyeruput kopinya.

"Bodoh jika kau tidak mengetahui kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi malam ini di Leona Street."

"Ya, aku memang tahu." jawabnya singkat.

"Langsung saja," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Dia mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu, "Kau pelakunya, bukan?"

Tidak sepantasnya kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi hasil analisanya menuntunnya pada satu nama yang berkaitan erat dengan masa lalunya, dan orang itu ada bersamanya saat ini.

"Baru bertemu dan kau langsung menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, eh?" gadis itu masih setia melempar senyum hangatnya.

"A-ah... maafkan aku..." Sasuke luluh. Senyum itu yang selalu ia nantikan dalam tahun-tahun panjangnya. Ia menunduk malu tidak habis pikir mengapa dia tega berkata seperti itu pada teman kecilnya.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti apa sehingga berani menuduhku begitu?" iris _aquamarine_ si rambut pirang memandang lekat-lekat jauh ke dalam bola mata Sasuke.

"14 23 6 15 15 1 04 25 23 8"

"Hm?" alis sang gadis saling bertautan.

"Angka-angka itu tidak muncul dengan sendirinya, pelakunya sengaja menyusun deretan angka itu pada ketiga kasusnya. Dan kautahu apa yang kutemukan? Aku menemukan dirimu dalam deretan angka itu! Y KNOW WHO! Siapa lagi yang selalu menyebut kalimat itu setiap kali berbuat kesalahan? Itu kau, Ino!"

Helaan napas panjang menyudahi kalimat Sasuke. Matanya balas memandang lekat-lekat pada lawan bicaranya. Air muka gelisah terpancar dari wajah sang gadis pirang namun cepat-cepat ia tutupi dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Bingo!" ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke lalu melenggok pergi begitu saja.

Bingo? Apa maksudnya? Sasuke dibuat pusing oleh tingkah laku teman kecilnya. Dia berjalan cepat menyusul temannya itu.

"Ino, tunggu!" Sasuke meraih tangan sang gadis, mencengkeramnya erat dan memutar paksa tubuh sang gadis menghadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Jangan membuatku pusing seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu pusing, Sasuke, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku. Seperti biasa, kau selalu saja jenius. Selamat! Dugaanmu benar seratus persen." gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu kembali tersenyum seolah dia bahagia teman lamanya sukses menyelesaikan teka-tekinya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ternyata dugaannya benar, bahwa dalang dari tiga kasus pembunuhan di Las Vegas adalah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, temannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Ah lagi-lagi dia butuh alasan logis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas-cemas penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Ino memegangi dada kirinya, "Karena yang di sini masih menyimpan dendam. Aku masih sakit, Sasuke."

Sasuke benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang. Perasaannya sukses dipermainkan. Dia tahu betul gadis di hadapannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dendam membara masih terpancar jelas di bola matanya. Sasuke dan Ino dahulu sama-sama merupakan budak anak-anak yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pemerintah. Bersama ratusan anak lainnya, mereka dipekerjakan tanpa ampun untuk membangun jalan, jembatan, dan infrastruktur untuk membangun kota setelah masa perang usai. Belum lagi anak perempuan seperti Ino yang harus melayani para opas di kafe Paradise ini. Mereka harus memasak, menuang arak untuk opas-opas yang katanya kelelahan bekerja. Tak jarang pula mereka dijadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu. Parahnya, salah sedikit mereka akan ditendang, dihajar, diperlakukan tidak manusiawi padahal usia mereka tidak ada yang lebih dari lima tahun.

Peristiwa dua puluh tahun lalu, ketika Las Vegas adalah neraka bagi kaum marjinal adalah memori kelam bagi Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Peristiwa itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengabdikan dirinya sebagai penegak hukum. Ia ingin menghapus segala kebengisan yang pernah dilakukan pemerintah di masa lampau. Ia ingin setiap generasi sekarang tidak lagi memiliki ingatan akan hal mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di tanah kelahirannya. Tapi ternyata pemikiran bijaknya tidak ikut menulari sahabat karibnya. Ino Yamanaka rupanya masih mengutuki apa yang pernah terjadi dua puluh tahun silam. Setiap hari-hari yang gadis ini lalui tumbuh menjadi dendam abadi hingga pada akhirnya, dia menuntut balas atas perlakuan tidak adil yang pernah menimpanya dulu. Ia membunuh, melenyapkan orang-orang yang masih tersisa dari sejarah kelam dua puluh tahun silam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mereka tentang nikmatnya aroma latte yang menyambut mereka usai bekerja. Aroma wangi yang ditukar dengan satu nyawa yang tidak tahan hidup akibat kelaparan, kehausan, dan kesakitan." tutur Ino dengan senyum sumringah seolah apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan fatal yang patut disesali.

Sasuke benar-benar dibuat mematung sekarang. lidahnya terlanjur kelu dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Detak jantungnya melambat seolah dia akan mati detik ini juga. Teman masa kecilnya, sahabat karib yang ia jumpai saat kerja rodi dahulu, sosok yang dia cintai ternyata masih terluka hingga kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur kaku memeluk erat gadis pirangnya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi wajah maskulinnya. Sasuke Uchiha terluka dengan takdirnya.

"M-maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Ino!" ujar Sasuke penuh sesal.

Ino kaget bukan main, "Maaf? Un—"

"Andai saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu, andai saja kita selalu bersama, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari besarnya luka yang kau bawa serta. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menuntunmu untuk bisa memaafkan. Maafkan aku, Ino!" suara Sasuke lantang dan terdengar jelas di telinga Ino.

"Sssttt..." tangan Ino bergerak membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Seperti dirimu, aku juga mantap memilih jalanku. Sempat aku iri padamu yang bisa berlapang dada menerima semuannya, yang bisa bertingkah lupa dengan masa lalu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa sebijak dirimu. Setiap malam, aku berdoa agar orang-orang itu mati, agar mereka melarat, sekarat, agar mereka mencicipi tidak enaknya perbuatan mereka di masa lalu. Tapi mereka hidup sejahtera aman-aman saja, tidak sepertiku yang malam-malam masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Bagaimana bekas luka di tubuhku, bagaimana kotornya tubuhku meski dibilas air suci sekali pun membuatku seperti orang gila yang berteriak histeris sendirian. Harus ada yang menghukum mereka. Jika hukummu tidak bisa, biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya."

Keduanya mantap tenggelam dalam perasaan haru. Kenangan-kenangan dari masa lalu terus mengunci mereka untuk tetap berpelukan. Perasaan mereka sama-sama campur aduk. Ada rasa rindu, benci, bahagia yang saling mendominasi.

"Kumohon jangan lanjutkan semua ini." pinta Sasuke.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak menyeka air mata pria yang mempunyai makna lebih di hidupnya. Setelahnya, matanya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri setelah semuanya tuntas, oke?"

Ino tidak perlu menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Satu kecupan ia daratkan di bibir sang letnan. Dibiarkannya sang letnan muda terjebak dalam lika-liku perasaannya. Sang gadis pirang kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkan Sasuke hingga dia utuh melebur dengan malam. Ada kalanya kenangan pahit di masa lalu yang membentuk orang-orang di masa kini. Entah, dia ingin meraih secerca cahaya lalu memperbaiki hidup atau malah memilih beraliansi dengan kegelapan dan menuntut balas. Seperti Sasuke Uchiha dan Ino Yamanaka. Berasal dari masa lalu yang sama namun memilih jalan yang berbeda untuk dilalui. Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka diombang-ambingkan oleh takdir.

.

.

" _INOOO!" lengkingan opas memanggil namanya. Sudah kesepuluh kalinya untuk hari ini. Gadis cilik berkuncir kuda bersembunyi di balik tumpukan semen. Lalu, anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam menghampirinya. Ia ikut bersembunyi di balik tumpukan semen._

" _Ino, kau tahu siapa yang memecahkan gelas-gelas bir di kafe? Orang-orang pemerintah sampai marah sekali di dalam, telingaku sakit mendengarnya berteriak seperti meraung-raung." ujar si bocah pantat ayam. Yang diajak bicara hanya cekikikan mendengar penuturannya._

" _Siapa? Kau tahu siapa, bukan?" balas Ino. Refleks, bocah di sampingnya memandang tajam ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya, dia ikut berteriak memanggil nama Ino._

" _INOOO!"_

 _Yang dipanggil hanya meletakkan tangannya di telinga seperti sedang menjewer telinganya sendiri, lalu lidahnya ia julurkan ke lawan bicaranya. Selanjutnya, dia lari entah kemana. Begitulah sang gadis cilik sering sekali berulah. Dia tidak tahan seharian diperbudak disuruh ini itu. Makanya dia suka sekali membuat marah orang-orang pemerintahan. Namun, sebagai akibatnya ia harus menerima cambukan tiap kali ia berhasil ditangkap._

"Ah, Sasuke, lagi-lagi aku berbuat salah..." lirih Ino mengenang masa lalu. Sebelum berakhir ditelan kegelapan, tangannya berpose sama seperti yang sering ia lakukan dua puluh tahun silam. Lidahnya terjulur entah kepada siapa. Dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang menemani, pada akhirnya dia mengaku salah.

"Aku menunggu hukumanku."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Finally I'm back. Kali ini saya datang membawa cerita baru dan menelantarkan yang lama huhuhu. Terima kasih atas segala saran dan masukan pada fanfic sebelumnya yang belum sempat terupdate/cries. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Selamat menikmati cerita ini, minna!**


End file.
